


Soul Sister

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaikaina and Tucker are in the middle of  a game of strip truth or dare, and Kai decides to give Tucker a break for a turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Sister

**Author's Note:**

> written for dev ; v ;  
> also i listened to this song on repeat for 3+ hours while writing this holy shit

The ukulele in Tucker's hands was old, but well-loved. That was how most of his belongings looked, but Kaikaina could tell that this instrument was important to Tucker.

Ever since she had lost that bet with Caboose and moved into Tucker's room, she had quickly developed a good relationship with her new roommate. After a few weeks of sexual tension, Kai had snapped one day and Tucker had been sore for days after. Since then, they had been dating. Sharing a room now meant they could mess around with each other without needing to worry about disruptions or nosy roommates. Once they were dating, they had immediately pushed their standard-issue twin beds together to form a pseudo-queen bed. Some nights it was for sex, some nights it was for cuddling, but either way neither soldier had slept alone since they got together.

Tonight, their bed was being used for a game of strip truth or dare. Kaikaina was spread out on her half of the bed and Tucker was sitting cross-legged on his side with the ukulele idly resting in his lap. Occasionally, he would mess around with it while Kai was thinking up a good dare.

“Ok babe, truth or dare?”

“Kai, I always pick dare, why would this time be any different?”

“I dunno, Tuck, there’s a first time for everything! So, is it truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

Kai sat for a moment and tried fruitlessly to come up with a dare Tucker might possibly back down on. He only had his boxers on, so she was about to win if she could just get him to back down one more time. (They had already argued about whether a bra and panties counted as one or two pieces. Kai won.) She figured she could waste a dare since he was so close to defeat, and figured to challenge what was currently piquing her curiosity.

“Ok, since you’re so fond of that ukulele of yours, why don’t you play me a song? Oh, and sing too.”

Tucker was a bit taken aback. “That’s your dare? Really? All I have to do is play you a song? Kai I thought you wanted to win but you’re not trying very hard.”

“What? I figured I’d indulge myself since I’m already guaranteed victory. My plan is foolproof! Now get going on the music.”

Tucker shrugged. His girlfriend could really be strange sometimes. Oh well. He repositioned the ukulele and began to play a song he knew she’d like.

 

_Your lipstick stains_

_On the front lobe of my left side brains_

_I knew I wouldn’t forget you_

_And so I went and let you blow my mind_

_Your sweet moonbeam_

_The smell of you in every single dream I dream_

_I knew when we collided_

_You’re the one I have decided_

_Who’s one of my kind_

_Hey soul sister_

_Ain’t that mister mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain’t fair you know_

_Hey soul sister_

_I don’t wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

 

As he finished up from the song, he looked up to find Kai watching him with a look of complete and unadulterated adoration. A blush crept its way across his cheeks and he quickly moved to hide his face from her view. A hand was suddenly on his chin and forcing him to look back up. Kai used her other hand to move the ukulele to the floor beside the bed. His eyes met hers for a brief moment, then she was moving in and kissing him deeply.

Soon, Kaikaina’s legs were straddling Tucker and she was sitting in his lap and utterly in control of the kiss. Her tongue swiped at his lips until he gave her entrance, and she began alternating between and sucking and biting his lower lip. He gave a low moan of satisfaction and Kai took it as a sign to begin moving. Leaving his swollen lips, she moved her way down his face, lightly kissing his jaw and leaving dark marks on his exposed neck.

Every time Tucker made one of those sounds, Kai would get more encouraged and explore more of her boyfriend’s body with her hands. His hands were tangled in her hair and her hands were travelling up and down his torso, occasionally brushing against his sensitive nipples. She was covering him in so many hickeys he’d have a hard time covering them all up tomorrow but right now he could care less about that, he just didn’t want that mouth of hers to stop moving.

Eventually, she made it back up to his mouth after a few rounds on his chest and collar bone. Their swollen lips met as Tucker regained initiative and managed to flip them over. Kai giggled at the surprising switch of positions, but was cut off short by a gasp as Tucker latched his lips onto her neck and began running his hand through her hair.

They rolled around a bit more and fought for dominance until eventually they were both tired out. The two collapsed in a heap on the bed, laughing and occasionally giving a quick kiss to the other’s face.

“I love you, Vern. I mean it,” Kai mumbled into Tucker’s hair.

Tucker blushed and replied, “I love you too, Kai. You’re my polynesian princess.”

Kai nuzzled her face further into Tucker’s hair. “Shut up, you’re so sappy.” Suddenly she sat straight up, knocking Tucker over in the process. “Wait! Don’t we have a game to finish? I was about to win too!”

He repositioned himself so his head was in her lap. “Alright let’s finish the game. My turn. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Ok. Does your brother know we’re dating?”

“Oh, absolutely. Why do you think I told Caboose to work with Donut to get him and Simmons together?”

“I thought you were just acting for the wellbeing of your older brother!”

“More like the wellbeing of me!. I’m tired of him constantly hovering over me and threatening to rip your dick off and feed it to you.”

“Yeah I guess that makes sense. Wait what?”

“It’s your turn. Truth or dare?”

Oh shit. Tucker had been regretting this. He knew Kai had some sort of plan to make him lose and he was really not looking forward to a night full of owed sexual favors, as were the terms of the game.

“Dare.”

“I dare you to take your boxers off. Foolproof plan! Either way I win!”

God dammit.

 

 


End file.
